The prior art attempts to hydrolyze cellulosic materials into glucose have proven to be time consuming and uneconomical (Journal of the Chemical Society 1921, 83). An important objective of the present invention is to provide a process for the rapid and economical production of glucose from waste cellulose and waste cellulosic materials which, in turn, may be converted into alcohol by known processes, so as to represent an inexpensive and economical fuel source by which fuel may be produced from readily available and abundant materials.